Quelques heures perdues
by liuanne
Summary: Lance, quand il réfléchit. Ou plutôt : Lance, quand il est perdu, au beau milieu de la nuit et des étoiles.


_Oui bonjour, j'aime beaucoup trop Lance. Et j'aime bien penser que c'est le genre de personnage à toujours s'embrouiller dans ses pensées, à avoir beaucoup de peurs et d'angoisses — même si une piste a été ouverte dans la saison 2, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de développement le concernant, alors je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire ça xD_

 _Cet OS peut-être lu sans avoir vu la saison 2. Il se déroule quelque part dans le futur, mais il n'y a pas de spoiler. Enfin, voilà. Pour la petite recommandation musicale, je vous conseille très fortement la chanson Scatterbrain (As Dead As Leaves) de Radiohead (vous pouvez trouver une version acoustique sur youtube qui est juste trop géniale). Voilà, bonne lecture :) ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D !_

— — —

— — —

Il y a un tas de choses que Lance n'admettra jamais (comme la fois où il a demandé à Pidge de changer le mode de difficulté des robots d'entraînement pour faire croire aux autres qu'il pouvait battre Keith, mais qu'il s'est quand même fait laminer au bout du compte) ; mais il peut au moins avouer qu'il _pense trop_.

Ça paraît idiot dit comme ça. Et la plupart du temps, il ne pense même pas à quelque chose _d'intéressant_. Il peut littéralement passer trente minutes en plein débat intérieur sur la cuisson d'un moelleux au chocolat (et c'est de la faute de Hunk ! Si Hunk ne lui avait pas fait goûter ce fondant tellement parfait, Lance n'aurait pas eu à y repenser pendant tout le reste de sa vie !), ce qui est, d'accord, vraiment inutile. Pour sa défense, il n'est pas vraiment en tort. Il n'y peut rien, si le moindre détail peut le propulser à des années-lumière, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le secoue gentiment (ou pas, n'est-ce pas, _Keith_ ), le faisant revenir sur Terre. Au sens figuré, bien sûr, parce que Lance n'est pas sur Terre, ne le sera probablement pas avant des _années_ , ce qui est, vous savez, plutôt déprimant.

Toujours est-il que, quand il est lancé, c'est compliqué de s'arrêter. Il continue à retourner les problèmes les plus insignifiants dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent une ampleur démesurée, ridiculement exagérée. Par exemple, Lance ne devrait pas stresser à ce point sur le fait que, peut-être que quand il rentrera à la maison — s'il y arrive —, le lit de Léo n'aura peut-être plus les mêmes draps _Cars_ qu'il avait lui-même étant plus petit ! Parce que ce n'est pas _grave_ ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il sait que quand ( _si_ ) il rentre, il sera occupé par autre chose que des stupides draps.

Au départ, c'en est presque comique. Hunk et Pidge se moquent gentiment, demandent comment il fait pour être encore pire qu'à la Garnison (question idiote, Lance _sait_ , mais Hunk et Pidge sont tous les deux plus intelligents que lui, de beaucoup, probablement, alors il fait semblant de trouver ça drôle). Shiro prend son air de père de famille inquiet, lui demande s'il a besoin de parler, proposition que Lance refuse immédiatement, parce qu'il pense qu'il est assez grand pour gérer ça tout seul. Sauf que Lance voit les choses échapper à son contrôle lorsqu'il en perd le sommeil. Et ça devient tout de suite moins drôle, parce que comme tout être humain, Lance a besoin de ce sommeil, parce que sans ça, ses muscles sont fatigués, ses pensées ne sont plus claires.

Mais étrangement, même quand il est lourd de fatigue, incapable d'effectuer la moindre tâche complexe avec application, dès qu'il s'allonge, ses yeux restent ouverts comme des soucoupes. Et dans le noir complet, il ne peut pas voir grand-chose, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rester parfaitement éveillé pendant des heures.

Lance, naturellement, essaye de trouver une solution au problème ; fait des recherches, utilise les vieilles méthodes que sa mère lui apprenait quand il était petit. Premier constat : compter les moutons ne marche pas. Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

C'est loin d'être aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

— — —

— — —

Le seul avantage de cette chambre-là, comparée à la sienne (il veut dire, la sienne sur Terre, la vraie, _l'originale_ \- bref, vous saisissez l'idée) est qu'il n'y a pas ce vieux réveil que sa grand-mère lui a offert, et qui est horriblement bruyant, et que Lance doit noyer sous une pile de coussins pour ne pas avoir à se concentrer sur le tic tac incessant de l'engin. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, couvre également les bruits de l'alarme, et est la principale cause de soixante pourcents de ses retards durant son année de troisième, mais peu importe ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Le sujet est que cette chambre possède un unique avantage, qui est le silence absolu, comparée à celle dans laquelle il a toujours dormi ( _bien_ dormi, d'ailleurs), et il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment quelque chose de bien.

Parce que le silence, c'est effrayant. Ça lui rappelle qu'ils sont au beau milieu de l'espace ( _oui, mais l'espace est infini, techniquement, donc il n'y a pas de milieu, blabla_ , façon de parler !), et qu'ils pourraient se faire tuer ici, personne ne serait au courant. À part peut-être la personne qui les aura tué (probablement Zarkon), mais cette personne ne va sûrement pas aller voir sa famille et leur dire : « votre fils est mort, mes condoléances » ! Et qu'est-ce qui lui dit que ce sera une _personne_ , qui mettra fin à leur vie ? Et si c'était un problème technique ! Personne ne saurait ! Les résidus mécaniques ne parlent pas !

Bon, il est peut-être un peu pessimiste. Il est quatre heures du matin — ou dans ces eaux-là ; personne n'arrivait à comprendre totalement le système d'heure d'ici, alors Pidge a décidé de prendre les choses en mains et de rajouter une option aux réveils, qui donne un vague équivalent. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que ça a une quelconque importance ? Ils sont dans l'espace. Ce n'est pas parce que le chateau est programmé pour s'éteindre à tel moment que ça veut dire que c'est la nuit. C'est toujours la nuit, si on regarde par la fenêtre. Toujours une nuit différente. Des étoiles différentes, des planètes différentes, des endroits où aucun humain n'est jamais allé auparavant, ce qui est, d'un certain point de vue, plutôt cool. Mais après ça, il pense à ce que ça implique, et à quel point c'est terrifiant, et ça paraît tout de suite moins sorti d'un rêve.

La Terre lui manque. Il ne dit pas qu'il se plaint des autres paladins, mais sa famille lui manque ! Et sa maison aussi, la façon dont tout était toujours laissé dans un bordel pas possible, dont tout le monde criait dans tous les sens et les objets, les couleurs, les tapis, vieux et poussiéreux. Lance ne pensait pas un jour que de la _poussière_ lui manquerait ! Le chateau est impressionnant, c'est vrai, mais est est tellement immense et vide, que Lance ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Il se sent intimidé. Il y a tellement de pièces inoccupées, de plafonds à une hauteur exagérée que ça le rend malade. Il n'a pas besoin de tout ça. Il rêve de vivre dans un endroit cosy, au bord de la mer — où il peut entendre le bruit des vagues, sentir les caresses de l'écume entre ses doigts de pieds —, avec des lustres extravagants, des murs colorés et un hamac (élément essentiel).

Lance pousse un soupir et se retourne dans ses draps. Il sent des courbatures grimper le long de son cou, et essaye de trouver une position plus confortable.

— — —

— — —

Alors d'accord, faire un footing à approximativement deux heures du matin ne semble pas être une bonne idée, à première vue, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester allongé à ne rien faire, non ?

Lance se dit que peut-être qu'après ça, il sera épuisé au point de s'effondrer et de dormir au moins tout le reste de la nuit. Et puis, le sport l'aide à éclaircir son esprit. Il parcourt les longs couloirs du chateau, s'exposant aux mêmes motifs ternes encore et encore. Lorsqu'il repasse devant la porte de sa chambre, il hésite à aller toquer à celle de Keith, pour lui proposer de le rejoindre — Keith aime courir autant que lui —, mais se retient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil qu'il doit en priver les autres. Lance n'est pas ce genre de personne.

Il garde un rythme constant, une respiration courte et précise. Difficile de mesurer la distance qu'il a parcourue, mais il sent qu'il commence à arriver progressivement à sa limite.

Limite.

Lance déteste ce mot. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il a toujours été tellement attiré par l'espace : le seul endroit sans limite. Mais c'est tellement différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Lance pensait qu'il serait là pour découvrir de nouvelles planètes, pas pour essayer de les empêcher de couler sous la menace Galras. Et puis, pas de limite, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'espace, qui est limité, mais bien Lance lui-même. Il est tellement petit et insignifiant, avec son corps qui ne peut pas supporter de rester quelques jours sans eau, avec ses pensées qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de lui répéter qu'il n'est même pas utile ici. Quel est l'intérêt d'aller là où on peut tout faire, si on n'est pas capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit ? C'est comme amener un non-voyant devant la plus belle peinture au monde.

Lance pourrait faire une liste des raisons pour lesquelles il n'est pas à sa place, ici. Il pourrait se comparer aux autres, mais ne le fait pas, c'est trop déprimant. Entre ceux qui semblent être fait pour vivre ce genre d'aventure, ceux qui sont là pour une raison évidente, ceux qui savent accepter les responsabilités, ceux qui sont bons à quelque chose, et il en passe ! Lance ne rentre dans aucune de ces catégories. Il n'est pas particulièrement fort au corps-à-corps, est loin d'être brillant (il aime trouver des plans, mais on ne l'écoute jamais, de toute façon), n'est même pas fichu de rester calme et de faire correctement ce qu'on lui dit de faire.

Il sait bien que les autres font de leur mieux pour ne pas lui faire ressentir ça. Hunk et Pidge, qui déboulent en permanence dans sa chambre, avec des nouvelles idées de jeux ; Coran et Shiro qui lui répètent qu'il est aussi important que les autres ; Keith qui lui prend la main et lui dit qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Même Allura se montre compréhensive et douce, alors que la première réaction de Lance en la voyant a été de la draguer de façon inappropriée.

Il continue de courir, jusqu'à ce que ces poumons lui crient d'arrêter. Ses jambes le traînent jusqu'à sa chambre, en mode auto-pilote. Lance retire ses tennis et les jette contre le mur avec un grognement de frustration. Il aimerait bien être doué à autre chose, parce que courir, c'est plutôt un truc de lâche, non ?

— — —

— — —

Lance doit le dire avant de prétendre ne pas le penser : Pidge est son sauveur. Bon, il est à peu près sûr que les jeux vidéo qu'iel lui a prêtés n'étaient pas destinés à servir de consolation à Lance au beau milieu de la nuit, mais quand même.

Ses yeux sont fatigués, encore plus face à l'écran, mais ça a au moins le mérite de l'éloigner des pensées plus sombres. Il n'a rien qu'à se laisser submerger par l'histoire et les commandes, et c'est comme s'il était de retour chez lui ! Sauf que cette fois, il n'a pas à rester vif, prêt à ranger sa manette au moindre mouvement de sa mère qui pourrait lui confisquer tous ces jeux.

Ça fait des heures qu'il y est. Il se demande s'il n'a pas battu Pidge (ce qui lui vaudrait quelques problèmes, mais il peut gérer ça). Son dos lui fait un peu mal, à force de rester dans la même position, aussi. Mais hey, il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour passer du bon temps !

On frappe doucement à sa porte, et il retient un sursaut.

— Oui ?

— C'est moi, je peux venir ?

Il reconnaît la voix de Pidge et se lève pour aller lui ouvrir. Iel porte un pyjama trop grand pour ses membres fins, et ses cheveux sont, huh, vraiment décoiffés, mais Lance ne fait pas de commentaires.

— Lance, fait Pidge, il est cinq heures du matin, et tu joues encore à ce jeu ?

Lance détourne les yeux.

— Euh, j'étais à fond et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter ?

— _Lance_.

— Oui ? répond-il d'une petite voix.

— Tu as osé passer une nuit blanche à jouer _sans moi_! T'es horrible !

Il se prépare à se défendre, mais remarque le demi-sourire de Pidge, et ravale ses paroles. Ah, oui. Pidge et son stupide sens de l'humour.

— Tu… Veux venir jouer maintenant ? demande Lance.

Pidge semble ravie. Iel se précipite sur le lit et s'y laisse tomber avec un sourire excité.

— Je te préviens, Lance, je vais te _détruire_.

— Mhh, ne sois pas si sûre de toi !

Et Pidge gagne beaucoup de parties, mais Lance aussi, et ils passent un bon moment. Ils jouent jusqu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi, jusqu'au moment où Pidge étouffe un bâillement et se roule en boule près de lui. Lance est épuisé. Il réussit à dormir quelques heures.

— — —

— — —

Lance pousse un gémissement rauque, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Keith, la respiration bruyante et irrégulière. Ils sont silencieux pendant quelques longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Lance décide de s'étirer, avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme, pour observer ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres encore humides et abîmées par une centaine de baisers.

Il glisse une main dans les boucles sombres, jouant avec elles, mais Keith ne semble pas très réactif. Il semble vidé de son énergie, l'orgasme encore au bout des lèvres. Ce n'est pas un spectacle déplaisant. Lance se penche à nouveau vers lui, laissant ses lèvres s'agripper à son cou, se réfugie dans cette odeur si familière. Keith laisse échapper un petit rire, que Lance peut sentir vibrer contre sa peau.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir rester dans cette position ? demande-t-il. Je suis en sueur.

Lance hoche la tête.

— Moi aussi, contre-t-il. Et puis, je trouve ça rassurant.

Keith ne demande pas pourquoi, probablement parce qu'il comprend le besoin simple d'être contre quelqu'un et de savoir que cette personne est là pour vous.

— Il est tard, fait-il remarquer.

— Tu ne vas pas… Partir, hein ? demande Lance, soudainement inquiet.

Keith bouge légèrement son bras, et vient attraper sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts avec fermeté.

— Bien sûr que non, le rassure-t-il. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et puis je suis trop fatigué pour bouger le moindre muscle.

Lance soupire de soulagement, et ferme les yeux un moment. Il sent cet appel au sommeil, doux et rassurant, qui se creuse un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Mais Keith est là, et il n'a pas envie de s'endormir _maintenant_. À la place, il amène ses doigts jusqu'à la peau claire, trace une ligne le long de sa clavicule, redescend jusqu'à ses épaules et son bras, y laissant quelques baisers au passage.

Keith se met à rire, encore, et il se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais se lasser de ce son-là. Il aimerait pouvoir l'enfermer dans une boîte à musique, et le passer en boucle quand il se sent seul et déprimé. Probablement un traitement plus efficace que ces espèces de médicaments apparemment semblables à des somnifères qu'il a trouvé dans l'infirmerie (avec l'autorisation de Coran, merci bien, Lance n'est pas fou au point de prendre quelque chose qui traîne dans un chateau depuis… Combien de temps, déjà ?).

Keith finit par arrêter de faire son flemmard, et se retourne pour faire face à Lance, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, gentiment mais fermement, tirant un léger soupire à Lance. Ses mains trouvent une place naturelle dans son dos, et ils continuent à s'embrasser lentement, silencieusement, pendant plusieurs minutes. Lance sent toutes sortes d'émotions traverser son corps (comme à chaque fois que quelque chose de semblable se produit avec Keith), mais cela fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de les combattre.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il y a presque un an, qu'il aurait ce genre de relation avec Keith, il lui aurait probablement ri au nez. Keith est devenu tellement important à ses yeux qu'il se demande comment est-ce qu'il a pu un jour le considérer comme son rival (bon, okay, il leur arrive de se battre pour un rien, parfois, et Lance ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours se comparer à lui, mais c'est différent ! Vraiment !).

Et ça le rend vraiment heureux, vous savez ? D'avoir quelqu'un qu'il peut embrasser, quelqu'un qu'il peut juste aller voir et qui lui donnera de l'attention sans poser de questions, parce que Keith est juste ce genre de personne : distant au premier abord, mais qui se montre loyal et vraiment adorable quand vous apprenez à le connaitre. Lance n'a aucune idée de pourquoi est-ce que Keith voudrait être avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais il se dit que tant pis, autant en profiter avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et qu'il décide que Lance n'a vraiment rien de spécial, qu'il y a une centaine d'autres personnes qui en vaillent la peine _ailleurs_.

Peut-être que Keith n'est intéressé par lui parce qu'il n'y a, justement, _que_ lui. Enfin, il n'y a pas exactement _que_ lui, mais vivre à sept personnes dans un chateau n'offre pas beaucoup de possibilités. Shiro et Allura sont attirants, mais ils sont aussi attirés l'un par l'autre, ce qui les élimine de la liste. Hunk n'a d'yeux que pour Shay. Ce qui laisse Coran et Pidge. Pidge a genre, quatorze ans, et Coran… Bon. Coran peut être exclu pour son âge aussi, d'accord ? Et dans tout ça, qui reste ? Lance. Alors non, Keith n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choix, et Lance espère secrètement qu'il restera persuadé d'être avec lui parce qu'il l'aime vraiment, et pas par simple manque de personnel.

La bouche de Keith se fait insistante contre la sienne. Il sent le baiser s'approfondir, et arrête de penser. Keith est là, c'est ce qui compte.

— — —

— — —

Lance se réveille en tremblant, la nuque noyée de sueur. Il jette un coup d'oeil à l'alarme pour voir qu'il est à peine trois heures. Des images de son rêve lui reviennent progressivement ; désordonnées. Il est question d'attaque des troupes Galras, de Hunk risquant sa vie pour le sauver, de Shiro hors combat, du reste introuvable, et de Lance, complètement tétanisé, face à Zarkon. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir des détails, mais si c'est suffisant pour qu'un sentiment de nausée s'empare de lui comme ça, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Lance replie ses longues jambes contre son torse, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses genoux. Ils sont un peu douloureux, parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de tomber lors de l'entraînement de la veille. Il reste immobile, reprenant progressivement le contrôle de sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que son pouls se calme. Mais même quand les murs qui l'entourent semblent enfin arrêter de trembler, même quand l'air ne l'étouffe plus, cette profonde angoisse reste, et Lance ne se sent pas mieux.

 _Bordel_ , il déteste ça.

— — —

— — —

Okay, alors ce n'est pas autorisé — Allura l'a déjà clairement dit —, et Shiro prendrait probablement cet air déçu qu'il est le seul à si bien faire s'il le voyait, mais Lance n'a rien d'autre à faire, et puis, de toute façon, _rien à foutre, hein_.

Il est fatigué de sa chambre, si impersonnelle, si froide et terne. Il est fatigué du silence mort qui règne à cette heure-ci (une heure quarante-sept, la dernière fois qu'il a vérifié). Il est fatigué d'avoir des courbatures partout, alors qu'il passe son temps à s'étirer. Du fait qu'il ait toujours trop chaud ou trop froid et jamais rien entre les deux ; qu'il ne puisse même pas envoyer toutes ses cartes postales qu'il écrit secrètement à sa famille ; qu'il n'ose pas demander à Keith de laisser ses affaires dans sa chambre, une bonne fois pour toutes, parce qu'il ne supporte plus vraiment la solitude.

Alors oui, quand Lance descend vers l'emplacement où sont gardés les lions, sa combinaison déjà enfilée, il a du mal à se sentir vraiment coupable de quoi que ce soit. Il veut juste voir Blue, probablement la seule, euh, entité vivante à être là pour lui _maintenant_ (il sait que ce n'est pas vrai, il sait qu'il pourrait réveiller les autres et leur en parler, et que personne ne serait fâché, mais ce n'est pas pareil, vous savez ?).

Blue n'a pas bougé depuis leur dernière mission. Lance se glisse dans le cockpit avec une excitation familière, qui parvient presque à effacer son épuisement. Il sent la connexion se faire immédiatement. C'est un sentiment chaleureux et quasiment religieux à ses yeux, qui le touche en plein coeur. Lance sent un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres lorsque Blue commence à lui envoyer des images, des sensations qui se veulent probablement rassurantes. Il se demande comment est-ce qu'un robot peut être aussi sensible et merveilleux que ça, et Blue semble hésiter à se vexer, jusqu'à ce que Lance la rassure en lui affirmant qu'elle est bien plus qu'un simple robot.

Pendant un moment, il reste à l'intérieur, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Malgré le confort de leur connexion, Lance se rend compte qu'il ne s'endormira pas comme ça, alors il soupire et pose ses mains sur le panneau de contrôle.

— Hey, Blue, ça te dit d'aller se perdre dans les étoiles ?

— — —

— — —

Il n'est pas très tard, ou du moins, pas selon les standards de Lance, mais Hunk vient frapper à sa porte et il pose sa revue sur la table de chevet avant d'aller ouvrir.

— Hunk. Il est genre, minuit trente.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu dormais à cette heure-ci, contre son ami. Hum, ça te dérange si je viens ?

Lance sourit.

— Tu vas encore me parler de Shay, hein ?

Il est amusé de voir les joues de Hunk se colorer presque instantanément, alors qu'il arrive jusqu'au lit de Lance pour s'y laisser tomber.

— Dit celui qui a passé au moins trois semaines à ne parler _littéralement_ que de Keith ! Et qui était là pour l'écouter à ce moment ? Moi, fait Hunk, et crois-moi, il y a des choses que tu aurais pu garder pour toi.

Lance hausse les épaules, prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, mais décide d'abandonner lorsqu'il se rend compte que, d'accord, Hunk n'a pas tort. Il se peut qu'il ait un peu exagéré. Mais hey, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Il fallait bien qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un _devait_ être Hunk !

— Ce que je retiens de tout ça, répond Lance, c'est que tu es bien ici pour parler de Shay.

Hunk se racle la gorge, ce qui veut dire que oui, il est là pour ça. Lance se laisse rouler sur son ventre, prêt à écouter l'histoire. De toute évidence, il ne va pas renvoyer Hunk dans sa chambre se débrouiller seul ! Lance est un bon ami !

— Je te préviens, dit Hunk, je ne suis pas là pour te demander des conseils. Tes conseils sont horribles.

— Hey ! réagit-il, sur la défensive. Je te rappelle que de nous deux, je suis celui qui a la chance d'être en couple !

— Mais tu es en couple avec _Keith_.

— Et alors ?

— Alors ça ne compte pas. Lance, tu as dragué le type en lui disant « alors tu sais que lorsque l'on passe sous du gui, on est supposés s'embrasser, et je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne période parce que c'est l'espace, et que, voilà, mais j'ai trouvé cette espèce de plante qui peut vaguement ressembler à du gui et, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait s'embrasser » !

Lance rougit en repensant au moment. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Hé ben quoi ? Ça a marché, non ?

— Comme je disais, on a affaire à _Keith_. Keith je-pense-que-la-salle-d'entraînement-est-un-bon-endroit-pour-un-premier-rendez-vous Kogane.

Sa remarque le fait lever les yeux au ciel. Hunk n'a pas tort ; Keith n'est pas un romantique dans l'âme, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Lance ne l'est pas !

— Bon, je veux bien me contenter d'écouter, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

— Je sens que je vais me noyer sous les regrets, rétorque Hunk. Mais merci.

Lance laisse échapper un soupire frustré, et lui jette un long regard.

— Bon, tu me racontes, ou tu comptes me faire attendre pendant le reste de la nuit ?

Il reçoit un coup de coude, et un rire nerveux de la part de son ami.

— Ok, ok, fait Hunk. Alors je t'explique, l'autre jour, Shay m'a dit…

Il finit son histoire deux heures treize plus tard, et finit par s'endormir à côté de Lance, lui rappelant ces longs mois passés à la Garnison, quand ils étaient inséparables et que Lance avait décidé que dormir seul dans sa chambre n'était plus amusant.

— — —

— — —

Ils sont appelés en urgence. Pour une fois, Lance est le premier debout. Il est réveillé depuis trois heures, et depuis ça, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de fixer bêtement le plafond de sa chambre, les mains passées à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il enfile sa combinaison et attend l'arrivée des autres, qui entrent dans la salle les uns après les autres, l'air interrogateur. Allura est la dernière à se montrer, ce qui est vraiment surprenant, mais est expliqué par ce qu'elle leur dit juste après.

— Désolée, fausse alerte, il semblerait que nous serions dans une zone relativement dense. Possible qu'un astéroïde nous ait heurté, et que les mécanismes d'alarme se soient déclenchés. Coran est en train d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, apparemment rien d'inquiétant. Vous pouvez retourner dormir.

Elle conclut par un bâillement, et tout le monde soupire, en se lançant des regards soulagés. Shiro demande s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose, et Allura secoue la tête. Pidge, qui ne semble même pas réveillé, étire ses fines épaules avant de marmonner qu'iel retourne dans sa chambre, et tout le monde semble s'apprêter à faire la même chose, Lance comprit. Lorsqu'il arrive devant sa porte, quelqu'un attrape sa main, et il se retourne pour découvrir Keith, le regard inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

Keith soupire doucement, et ne répond pas immédiatement, laissant ses doigts parcourir le visage de Lance, jusqu'à ses joues, et aux cernes qui les soulignent. Lance retient un léger frisson. D'habitude, il s'arrange pour maquiller un peu sa peau, ou au moins mettre de l'anti-cerne (aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'est le genre de produit que vous pouvez toujours acheter dans l'espace). Il sait que Keith n'est pas idiot, et que ça ne masque pas tout, mais au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'un zombie. Et là, il doit probablement ressembler à l'un d'eux.

— Lance, je sais que tu as l'air de vouloir éviter la discussion à tout prix, mais ça fait un petit bout de temps que tu as l'air épuisé. Est-ce que tu dors bien ?

Lance baisse les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait dire. D'un côté, mentir serait idiot. Keith le remarquerait très certainement, et il a envie d'être honnête avec lui, parce que c'est comme ça qu'une relation fonctionne, non ? Mais il n'a vraiment pas envie d'inquiéter Keith, surtout qu'il doit déjà être enterré sous une tonne de problèmes à la con — parce que Keith ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours penser qu'il est responsable de ce qui arrive.

À la place de répondre franchement, Lance hausse les épaules. C'est un geste bien pratique, pense-t-il, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Keith pourrait comprendre qu'il n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit, ou bien que c'est quelque chose qui arrive fréquemment. Ou bien, comme Lance le découvre en croisant son regard sombre, exactement ce que Lance veut dire : il est _épuisé_ , il ne sait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'il pourra tenir avant de s'écrouler.

— Hey, dit Keith, tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie pour le reste de la nuit ?

Sa main est sur l'épaule de Lance. Il hoche la tête. Il sait que cette fois-ci, Keith veut dire plus que 'le reste de la nuit', que peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter ses longues nuits tout seul. Promesse cachée, mais encore visible dans les recoins de son expression. Il en a presque envie de pleurer.

— Je veux bien.

— — —

— — —

Il y a un tas de choses que Lance n'admettra jamais (comme cette fois où il est allé discrètement dans la chambre d'Allura, parce qu'il voulait essayer son maquillage, tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'elle en avait moins que Shiro — qui possède au moins un eyeliner) ; mais il veut bien reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur une meilleure équipe que celle-ci.

Il ne dort toujours pas vraiment bien — trop de questions, trop de choses qui s'emmagasinent dans ses pensées —, mais c'est un peu _mieux_. Mieux, dans le sens où sa famille lui manque toujours, d'accord, il a toujours peur de perdre quelqu'un, ou d'être un boulet pour le reste, mais il sait qu'il est entouré et qu'il peut compter sur les autres. Quand il n'arrive pas à dormir, il écoute Hunk parler de sa petite soeur, de la façon dont ils cuisinaient tous les deux. Ou bien, il regarde des dessins animés de robot avec Pidge, tous les deux assis sur son immense lit, jusqu'à en avoir les yeux explosé. Il marche jusqu'à l'observatoire pour y croiser Shiro, parfois seul en train d'observer les nuages de galaxies. Il apprend à Allura et Coran à jouer au Monopoly. Et quand personne n'est réveillé en même temps que lui, il se retourne vers Keith, et se concentre sur sa respiration lente, la façon dont ses lèvres bougent à la moindre expiration.

Allura lui a interdit de sortir avec Blue depuis la dernière fois, mais il a le droit d'aller la voir pendant la nuit. Parfois, Keith vient avec lui, et ils se racontent des histoires de conspirations pendant des heures.

Lance sent qu'il commence à se retrouver dans cet enchevêtrement de situations complètement nouvelles. Il prend ses repères dans le chateau, même si, ok, il ne pense pas qu'il pourra un jour être complètement habitué avec le décor (mais ce truc est énorme !). Il ne se familiarise pas avec les étoiles. Keith lui a dit que c'était normal.

Alors peut-être que non, il ne dort pas assez, et peut-être que les longs moments d'angoisse ne peuvent pas s'effacer comme ça, mais il fait des efforts, et c'est quelque chose de positif, non ? C'est ce que sa mère lui a toujours dit. Il ne peut pas faire mieux que ça ; c'est la _guerre_. S'il n'était pas angoissé par ça, quel genre de personne serait-il ?

Et un jour sûrement, tout ça se terminera, et il pourra enfin laisser ce sentiment couler, un jour sûrement, il pourra tracer un long chemin jusqu'à chez lui, au milieu des étoiles qu'il connaîtra par coeur. Il pourra accueillir le sommeil à nouveau, et dormir pendant des jours et des jours, dans ses vieux draps _Cars_ , sans que personne ne lui fasse de reproche. Peut-être même que Keith sera avec lui. Quand Lance n'arrive plus à dormir, il tente de remplir sa tête de ce genre d'images.

Il rêve éveillé.

—

 _ **fin.**_


End file.
